alphabetica
by oobinable
Summary: Kumpulan kisah kecil, terangkai dalam urutan abjad. [ NCT ; Taeil, M. x Doyoung, K. ]


**alphabetica**

 **.**

[ NCT ; Taeil, M. x Doyoung, K. ; IlYoung ]

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** nct belong to sment. this fiction is mine, _as usual._

 **.**

 **Notes :** possibly ooc ; non!au . tapi ini isinya gado gado :'D dan—kebanyakan ini diambil dari sudut pandang mas teil, ehe.

 **.**

 **big present** by **taeilichil**

 **.**

* * *

 **awkward**

Semua orang tahu jika Taeil tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaannya.

Pemuda kelahiran sembilan-empat ini masuk ke dalam tipe lelaki kurang peka dan cenderung membosankan jik dilihat dari raut datar yang sering ia tampilkan. Padahal bukan itu yang sebenarnya.

 _Well_ , teman terdekatnya tahu jika Taeil itu tipe yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bercanda dan bersenang-senang. Hanya saja masih belum tidak terbiasa dengan kamera, jadi gerak-gerik yang ditunjukkan terlihat seperti orang kaku yang canggung.

Maka dari itu, sebelum acara dimulai, Doyoung mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Mungkin dengan menggenggam tangannya sembari membisikkan kalimat penyemangat bisa membantu.

"Jangan tegang, hyung. Lakukanlah sesuai dengan apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan."

.

Dan kalimat itu seolah menjadi mantra. Rasa gugup yang membanjiri hati Taeil pun lenyap seketika.

* * *

 **bicycle**

Terkadang—saat grup sedang tidak ada jadwal, Taeil akan menyeret Doyoung keluar _dorm_ , melangkahkan kaki ke garasi kecil yang tersedia khusus di sana.

Ada satu sepeda di sana. Sepeda biasa tanpa jok belakang.

Taeil akan menyuruh Doyoung berdiri di antara sebuah besi yang menyembul di poros kedua sisi ban belakang. Sedang dirinya sendiri duduk sebagai pengemudi.

Lalu sepeda pun melaju.

.

Memang rute nya sebentar, hanya berkeliling tak jauh dari area _dorm_.

Tapi; dengan lengan kurus Doyoung yang mendarat di bahu Taeil, percakapan manis atau nyanyian kecil, pekikan kaget kala memasuki turunan yang cukup tajam. Lalu bonus kecupan panjang di akhir perjalanan.

Semuanya terasa indah.

.

— _nyatanya, hal sederhana pun menjadi indah jika dilalui bersama orang yang dicintai._

* * *

 **confession**

"Doyoung-ah _,_ "

"Apa?"

Taeil gugup. Kala mendapati kelereng cokelat itu menatapnya polos, pikirannya menjadi _blank_. Padahal semalam ia sudah berlatih keras di cermin, tapi sekarang apa yang telah dipraktekkan kemarin menjadi buyar.

 _Ekspetasi memang tidak sesuai realita._

"A-aku..."

"Ya?"

Satu tarikan nafas, tekad sudah bulat.

"Akumencintaimuapakaumaumenjadipacarku?"

.

Hening.

"H-hyung _..._ " Doyoung angkat suara. Matanya masih menatap lekat pada iris kelam Taeil yang masih terlihat gugup.

Manik bulat itu berbinar senang, bahagia _._ _Apa Taeil diterima?_

Taeil hampir saja bersorak senang, tapi—

.

"—hyung bisa nge _rap_? _Wow_ , itu keren sekali! Ajari aku dong!"

.

 _Seseorang. Tolong antarkan dirinya ke jurang._

* * *

 **daily**

Awal hari mereka dimulai dengan ucapan selamat pagi, dengan bonus _morning kiss._

Lalu setelahnya, sarapan bersama. Memang bukan sarapan berdua—mereka makan bersama member NCT yang lain, tapi afeksi manis selama sarapan itu cukup mengundang rasa iri dari teman-temannya.

Siangnya, jika tidak ada jadwal. Mereka akan bermalas-malasan di depan televisi, atau laptop sebagai gantinya jika televisi dikuasai oleh member lain. Dengan beberapa camilan dan posisi duduk saling menyender, mereka bisa saja hampir lupa waktu.

Lalu sore tiba. _Ah,_ sore itu waktu yang tepat untuk bersepeda.

Di penghujung hari, saat kantuk mulai menyerang, dan meski tidak sekamar, mereka masih tidak lupa untuk _cuddling_ sebentar di ranjang. Ucapan selamat malam yang manis, dan satu kecupan sebelum kembali ke kamar masing-masing menutup perjalanan satu hari mereka.

.

— _rasanya, setiap dua puluh empat jam yang dimiliki Taeil dan Doyoung selalu dihabiskan secara bersama-sama._

* * *

 **evening**

NCT 127 mendapat libur sehari penuh. Sebuah hadiah langka di saat jadwal sedang sibuknya.

Sembilan orang itu memutuskan pergi ke _Lotte World_ bersama-sama. Menghabiskan waktu liburan seharian di taman bermain terkenal itu.

Saat itu langit berubah oranye khas senja. Taeil memutuskan membawa Doyoung pergi menaiki bianglala. Pemandangan senja menjelang matahari terbenam memang terlihat indah jika dilihat dari atas dengan bianglala.

Kala itu, Taeil terpaku.

Tatkala menatap Doyoung yang sibuk mengagumi pemandangan indah dari kaca; dengan semburat sinar yang menembus kaca dan menerpa paras rupawannya, mata berbinar indah, dan seulas kurva manis yang tersemat di bibir merekah itu.

 _Dia indah. Seperti senja yang menawan._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taeil membawa Doyoung ke dalam ciuman hangat.

.

Bukankah pemandangan dua orang yang berciuman dengan pancaran senja yang menerpa paras kedua insan itu terlihat sangat menarik untuk dilihat?

 _Ugh_ , untung saja hanya mereka berdua yang di dalam sangkar bianglala itu. Kalau tidak mungkin mereka akan mendapat masalah.

* * *

 **fear**

Hujan turun sangat deras.

Petir menyambar di mana-mana, angin kencang yang berhembus dingin, dan air yang turun dengan cepat memang menakutkan.

Doyoung meringkuk di ranjang; menutup telinga rapat-rapat, tubuh bergetar, dan bibir yang mengatup erat. Hujan ini terasa lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya, dan ia takut akan hal itu.

Sangat takut.

Tapi tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka. Dan sosok pendek berambut cokelat kemerahan memasuki kamarnya.

Sosok itu mendekati Doyoung.

" _Sssh_ , jangan takut."

Tanpa ragu, Doyoung masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat orang itu. Kepalanya mendapat elusan lembut, membuainya agar cepat-cepat masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Taeil-hyung,"

"Aku ada di sini. Jangan takut, _bae_."

* * *

 **ghost**

"Kamu itu hantu ya?"

Sebelah alis Doyoung terangkat, _heran_. "Hyung ngomong apa _sih?_ Aku ini manusia!"

Taeil menggeleng tidak percaya. "Ah masa?"

"Iya!"

"Tapi kenapa kamu selalu menghantui pikiranku?"

.

Manik bulat Doyoung terpasang datar.

"Gombalanmu basi."

* * *

 **height**

Sebuah permintaan dari Doyoung.

"Hyung, aku saja yang jadi _seme_ , ya?"

Jelas Taeil menolak. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang yang dominan dalam hubungan ini sedang terancam. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku _'kan_ tinggi, sedangkan hyung itu pendek. Masa' hyung yang di atas _, sih?_ "

Taeil memperpendek jarak. Doyoung yang merasa terdesak mundur ke belakang, _mundur_ , hingga membentur tembok.

 _Tidak ada jalan keluar!_

Kesempatan ini digunakan Taeil dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tangan pemuda Moon itu terjulur, memenjarakan tubuh tinggi namun kurus itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Kepalanya ia posisikan tepat di leher jenjang si pemuda Kim.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pendek?" ia menjilat leher itu sebentar, menghembuskan nafas dingin yang sukses membuat si pemilik leher meremang.

" _Toh_ , dalam hubungan ini nyatanya aku yang menang dan menguasaimu. Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu _pasrah._ "

* * *

 **ideal**

Ini masalah klise, sebenarnya.

"Oh, jadi tipe idealmu itu gadis yang cantik dan lembut ya?"

"Hei, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Semua sudah jelas," mata serupa kelinci milik Doyoung memerah sendu. Ada genangan air di pelupuk indah itu, siap meluncur kapan saja. "Aku tahu aku ini tidak ada lembut lembutnya sama sekali! Dan juga—aku ini lelaki, dan tidak cantik! Sudah jelas aku ini bukan tipemu, _'kan?_ "

"Young—"

"Lalu kenapa kau memacariku jika aku tidak seperti idamanmu?!"

"Astaga, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Doyoung terkesiap. Ia kaget saat hyung nya itu membentaknya.

Taeil menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pegang bahu yang bergetar itu erat, matanya masih setia menatap manik kelinci yang basah.

"Itu memang tipe idamanku, tapi itu dulu. Bukannya aku bilang kalau aku sering mengubah tipenya?"

Ada jeda sejenak.

.

"Dan sekarang. Tipe pacar idamanku itu adalah seseorang dengan paras kelinci menggemaskan meski terkadang anarkis dan galak yang selalu berhasil membuat hariku berwarna. Dan orang itu kini ada di depanku."

* * *

 **juice**

Doyoung yang sedang bersandar di sofa, menoleh. Mendapati Taeil yang datang menghampiri dengan segelas jus mangga yang tampak menggoda di cuaca panas begini. "Untukku?"

"Hu-um."

Terlampau gerah, Doyoung langsung menerimanya cepat-cepat dan menenggaknya. Tumben tanpa berterima kasih.

 _Yeah,_ terlalu sibuk dengan jus dinginnya.

Namun sepersekian sekon kemudian. Doyoung terbatuk keras, dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas bening yang isinya sudah tandas. Taeil panik dan segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Doyoung keras. Hingga sesuatu jatuh dari mulut Doyoung.

Ada sebuah cincin. Menggelinding di antara kedua kakinya di lantai.

"Kemarin aku melihat drama di televisi, jadi— hehe." Taeil nyengir tanpa dosa. "Romantis, _'kan?_ "

"Romantis apanya. YANG ADA AKU HAMPIR MATI KONYOL, BODOH!"

* * *

 **kiss**

"Cium aku."

"Hah?"

Ini masih siang bolong. Bahkan pipinya pun terasa sakit saat ditampar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Taeil masih tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya yang lumayan galak ini meminta ciuman darinya.

Padahal selama ini, Doyoung tidak pernah memintanya untuk dicium, ia hanya menunggu Taeil menciumnya saja—

"Tumben pengen dicium."

Ada sapuan rona tipis di permukaan pipi Doyoung.

"Berisik. Sudah, cium saja aku."

.

— _well,_ tentu saja kesempatan emas ini tidak akan Taeil sia-sia kan.

* * *

 **lullaby**

Kala itu, Doyoung diam-diam menyusup ke kamar Taeil. Dengan topi tidur dan piyama kelinci kesayangannya, juga guling putih di dekapannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Dasar. Kemari lah."

Lalu, Taeil membiarkan Doyoung berbaring di ranjangnya yang sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Mengurung tubuh kurus itu dalam kedua lengannya.

Lalu bibirnya menyanyikan _lullaby_ dengan lembut. Tangannya selalu aktif mengelus punggung itu, tak jarang juga mencuri beberapa kecupan di dahi yang tertutupi topi tidur.

Tak perlu lama untuk membuat mata Doyoung terpejam nyaman.

" _Sweet dream, bae_."

—satu kecupan di bibir, pelukan mengerat. Taeil pun pergi menyusul ke alam mimpi.

.

Malam itu, mereka bermimpi tentang pangeran dari kerajaan bulan yang tersesat di hutan, dan bertemu dengan putri cantik yang memiliki banyak peliharaan kelinci.

* * *

 **moon**

Langit malam di Seoul kini penuh dengan bintang. Titik-titik cahaya yang bertaburan di kanvas gelap itu berkilau, menjadikan malam kali ini terasa bercahaya.

Hanya saja ada yang kurang.

Tidak ada benda bulat dengan cahaya lembut bernama bulan yang ikut berbaur dengan bintang.

"Taeil-hyung, kenapa tidak ada bulan?"

"Ada _'kok_."

"Mana?"

"Di sini, sedang memelukmu yang kedinginan."

.

 _Ah,_ benar juga. 'Moon' Taeil. Salah satu— _ah_ , tidak. Satu-satunya bulan kesayangan milik Kim Doyoung.

* * *

 **name**

Suatu hari, Doyoung meminta Taeil untuk membantunya membuat hiasan nama untuk ia pasang di pintu kamar. Bukan membuat hiasan ukir yang rumit dari kayu, _sih_. Hanya cukup menggoreskan nama di atas papan kecil dengan menggunakan cat.

Sebagai pacar yang baik, tentu saja Taeil berkata 'iya'.

"Jadi, kau mau aku menulis apa di papan ini?"

"Tulis saja namaku. Kim Doyoung."

Gerakan tangan yang hendak mengambil kuas kecil terhenti. Taeil menatap Doyoung dengan sorotan sangsi. "Itu namamu?"

"Iya lah, hyung! Masa kau lupa namaku, _sih?!_ "

" _Eiy_. Bukannya namamu itu Moon Doyoung, ya?"

.

— _well_ , sepertinya wajah Doyoung kini bisa disamakan warnanya dengan tomat matang.

* * *

 **oh**

"Hyung, kau tahu? Jaehyun-ie mengajakku jadian lagi, _loh_!"

Taeil melirik Doyoung yang bercerita itu sebentar, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya—membaca buku. "Oh."

" _'Kok_ cuma dijawab 'oh' doang, _sih?!_ "

"Terus aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Apa aja boleh, tapi jangan 'oh' doang! Memangnya hyung tidak cemburu gitu?"

"Tidak. Bukannya Jaehyun sudah dengan Taeyong?"

"Oh iya." kedua sudut bibir Doyoung melengkung ke bawah. " _Ish_ , aku gagal membuatmu cemburu!"

Taeil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" _Ah,_ sebulan yang lalu, Rowoon-ie menembakku."

"Oh."

"'Oh' lagi? Padahal ini sungguhan _'loh._ "

"Bagus. Berarti besok aku harus pergi ke dorm SF9."

"Tadi kau bilang apa, hyung?"

"...tidak ada."

* * *

 **punishment**

Hukuman, identik dengan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Sebuah kata di mana seseorang harus menerima hukuman itu dengan lapang dada, meski itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci sekali pun. Karena hukuman itu sebagai konsekuensi dari kesalahan yang diperbuat.

.

.

"Hyung tidak boleh mendekatiku sampai besok!"

.

— _yeah,_ itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hukuman yang paling Taeil benci dalam hidup ini.

Yaitu ketika Doyoung marah padanya, dan diberi siksaan berupa saling jauhan. Taeil benci ini, padahal ia tidak bisa berjauhan dari kekasihnya itu.

.

"Awas saja. Selesai besok aku juga akan memberi hukuman padamu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu."

.

Taeil, perkataanmu itu ambigu sekali.

* * *

 **queasy**

"Sayang, kau kenapa?!"

Taeil dengan sigap memapah Doyoung yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lesu. Wajah manis pemuda Kim itu terlihat pucat sekali, dan ada sedikit basah dari air di mulutnya.

Ia mendudukkan Doyoung di tempat tidur, lantas mengambil air putih yang tersedia di nakas.

"Tidak tahu, hyung." air minum langsung tandas dalam satu tegukan. Doyoung langsung memposisikan dirinya tidur terlentang di ranjang empuknya. "Tadi aku merasa pusing, perutku juga mual. Jadi aku muntah."

Mata kelam Taeil membulat kaget.

"Kau hamil anakku?"

.

Sebuah bantal mendarat tepat di kepala Taeil.

* * *

 **rain-bow**

Katakanlah Doyoung itu bandel.

Padahal seharusnya ia menjaga kondisi tubuh agar tidak mudah terserang penyakit. Tapi ia malah bermain dengan hujan yang sedang turun siang ini.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Taeil akan langsung turun tangan dan mencoba menyeret si Kim itu untuk masuk ke dalam _dorm._

Walau pun gagal dan selalu berakhir dengan dirinya sendiri yang juga ikut hujan-hujanan.

"Ayo lah hyung, ini sangat menyenangkan! Hujan-hujanan sesekali tidak akan langsung membuatmu sakit! Hyung ikut hujan-hujanan juga, _yuk_?"

Taeil menyerah.

Ia biarkan saja dirinya terguyur air hujan yang dingin. _Toh,_ ia sendiri juga bisa mencari celah kehangatan dengan memeluk sosok kekasihnya itu.

.

Karena itu, mereka berpelukan lama di bawah hujan. Bahkan saat hujan berhenti dan timbul pelangi sebagai gantinya, mereka masih enggan berpisah.

* * *

 **sweet**

"Sepertinya aku akan diabetes."

Doyoung mengernyitkan alis, bingung. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Hyung kan jarang makan makanan yang manis."

Taeil nyengir lebar, sesuatu yang jarang sekali terlihat dari yang tertua itu. "Soalnya kamu _'kan_ manis. Terus aku sering memakanmu. Jadi aku takut kena diabetes."

.

Buku dilempar keras, tepat mengenai kepala bersurai cokelat menyebalkan itu.

Doyoung berucap datar.

"Dasar mesum."

.

—tapi tetap saja rona kemerahan itu tercetak jelas.

* * *

 **tail**

"Kemana ekormu?"

"Apa _sih_. Bicaramu _ngawur_ , hyung."

"Aku tidak _ngawur_."

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan ekor kepadaku? Aku _kan_ tidak punya!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya."

Doyoung mendelik sinis. Tangannya sudah siap sedia untuk melempar barang apapun ke kepala Taeil. "Hyung bicara apa _sih?!_ "

"Wajahmu kan mirip kelinci, jadi kamu hampir terlihat seperti jelemaan kelinci. Apalagi jika ada ekornya."

"Aku ini manusia asli!"

.

Taeil mengaduh ngilu. Pasalnya, yang mengenai kepalanya kali ini adalah _remote_ _control_.

* * *

 **umbrella**

Seperti perkiraan cuaca di televisi pagi tadi, hujan biasa memang akan turun di sore hari.

Untung saja Taeil yang menemani Doyoung berbelanja kebutuhan _dorm_ membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga, jadi mereka berdua tidak perlu repot menunggu reda.

Perjalanan cukup sepi. Belum ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan, hanya ada rinai air hujan yang menyentuh tanah, dingin yang menerpa kulit, dan sepasang tangan yang bertautan erat.

 _Andai saja waktu berhenti..._

"Kalau saja waktu berhenti sebentar..."

"Nanti hujannya semakin lama dan kita terlambat pulang, bodoh."

* * *

 **voice**

"Doyoung."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"..."

"Young-ie."

"Apa _sih_?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Biasanya kau itu selalu cerewet."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kalau aku bicara banyak itu akan mengganggu member lain yang sedang tidur?"

"Kenapa kau pedulikan yang lain? Bicara saja."

" _Kok_ gitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara indahmu."

"..."

* * *

 **window**

Ada sebuah mitos.

Jika seseorang menulis namanya dan nama seseorang yang dicintai di jendela kaca yang berembun, maka kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertai perjalanan cinta kedua nama itu.

Maka dari itu, diam-diam Taeil menuliskan sesuatu di jendela kaca saat pagi tiba.

 _Moon Taeil (love) Kim Doyoung_

 _hope we can be together, everywhere, everytime, forever._

 _p.s : ah, sebenarnya aku ingin menulis Moon Doyoung, tapi kan dia belum sah menjadi istriku_ _ㅠㅠ_

* * *

 **xmas**

"Jadi, natal tahun ini kau tidak akan pulang ke rumah?"

Doyoung menggeleng sedih. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, membuat Taeil yang sedari tadi sedang memangkunya tidak tahan untuk mencicipi bibir _peach_ itu.

"Aku sedih. Semua member termasuk hyung juga pasti pulang, tapi aku tidak bisa karena _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang di luar kota. Gongmyung-hyung juga sibuk. _Yah_ , mungkin kali ini aku akan merayakannya sendirian."

"Kata siapa kau sendiri?"

"Maksudmu?"

Pemuda Juni itu tersenyum, tangannya tergerak untuk menangkup pipi gembil kekasihnya yang kini agak tirus. "Kau bisa merayakannya bersamaku dan keluargaku juga, jadi kau ikut saja ke rumahku. Sekalian mendekatkan diri dengan calon mertua, _'kan?_ "

Wajah Doyoung memerah, tapi bukan karena cuaca dingin.

* * *

 **you**

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"Kamu."

"Siapa orang yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Kamu."

"Siapa orang yang ingin kau habiskan waktu bersamanya?"

"Kamu."

"Apa makanan yang ingin kau makan sekarang?"

"Kamu."

"Kenapa jawabannya selalu aku _sih?!_ Dan—hei, aku bukan makanan, hyung!"

"Karena kau adalah jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan yang ditujukan untukku."

Taeil merengkuh pinggang Doyoung posesif, ada sekelebat nafsu dalam tatapan matanya.

"Omong-omong, aku _lapar._ "

"Astaga, kenapa kau jadi mesum begini _sih?!_ "

* * *

 **zodiac**

Ramalan memang tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Tapi ada satu ramalan zodiak yang—mungkin, bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya.

 _Gemini_ dan _Aquarius_ adalah salah satu dari pasangan zodiak yang paling dijamin kelanggengan hubungannya. Meskipun Aquarius selalu keras kepala dan berusaha mendominasi hubungan, tetap saja akan kalah oleh Gemini dengan sikap tenang namun terkadang otoriter. Sisi romantis yang tak terduga selalu Gemini tunjukkan secara khusus. Itu mungkin yang membuat Aquarius luluh dan rela terjerat dalam kungkungan erat sang Gemini.

Jangan jauh-jauh mencari bukti.

Cukup lihat saja interaksi minim namun romantis antara Moon dan Kim.

Moon Taeil yang tenang. Kim Doyoung yang berisik.

Perpaduan yang sungguh bertolak belakang. Tapi—hei, bukankah akan terlihat manis dan lucu jika disandingkan bersama?

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **bilu's note :**

[0] gaes, gws-in aku dong :''D /woy

[1] gak nyangka banyak yang suka ilyoung. duh dd terharu x'')

[2] banyak yang minta sequel _compensation_. duh gimana yaaaaa : D _well,_ tunggu aja nanti

[3] ini ooc yang paling ooc diantara yang paling ooc. ehe.

[4] aku emang suka ngebuat karakter mas teil yang diam-diam menghanyutkan(?:) dan mba duyung yang galak /whut

 **.**

—berkenan review? ehe.

 **.**

 **.**

170705

with love,

— **b i l u** —


End file.
